malfested in traning
by 100hypersonic
Summary: Prequel to Tira's secret apprentice. i suck at Summarys (just becasue i can i'm pulling some tira nightmare romance in here)


Unlike the Tira's secret apprentice this story will be told from Tira's point of view. I'm pretty sure this wouldn't let people like the kid any more than they already do, but I do hope readers will understand him and Tira relationship a little better. All soul calibur characters are owned by Namco

* * *

There was a small village in woods; the villagers were either dead in their own homes or they were lying dead in the streets. Five people were in the middle of the street; they were all wearing hooded crimson red robes. The boots match robes although they were a darker shade of red, each also had the same shirt with a black symbol of a raven on the center. Over the symbol was a belt with two draggers attracted to it, all were equip a sword and the draggers but one who a bow in arrow and a sword. One of them, who seemed to be the leader outfit looked more, assembled then the others. It was clear that they were assassins of some sort. The archer of the group was on top of one of the houses in front were the rest of them.

"Alright hurry this up so we can leave" the leader of the squad announced "Coulson I want you to burning the village, we leave no trace." Coulson left the group. "Stellar." He pointed to the only girl in the group. "Are all the villagers dead?"

"I think so" she relied.

"Go check the houses and make sure." He ordered.

She signed started looking around the houses and founded nothing at first but, after while she saw something moving behind one of the cottages; a small grin when across her as she walked toward the figures direction. Coulson finally started fire and begin the village. The other three were still in the same wait for the stellar and Coulson, they had all just notice the smoke.

"Where is stellar?" the leader asked.

"You made check for any survivor" the other assassin named Marvin said.

"It should really take this long; there are not that many houses." He put his thumb on chin and began to think "Jarrod can you see her from up there." The archer looked around then shook.

"Do you want me to go look for her?"

"It's okay guys." they all heard an unfamiliar voice coming form were stellar had gone.

As they all turned around stellar body was tossed in front of them. Her throat was cut open and her heart is torn out of her chest. The culprit was a female; she had short green hair, purple eyes, and a little mold under her left eye. She wearing ripped short shirt that revealed her stomach and the bottom half her breasts. Her caller is made with green feathers and had purple sleeves under the shirt to cover her arms and hands. Her pants were also green, there were green feather on wristed and a few inches above her knees, under her knees had armor leggings. Against her skin there a purple like tattoo on her on the lower right corner of her stomach that curve around her back and went up to her right cheek. She was carrying a ring blade on her shoulder and holding the front of it with her hand.

"I found her for you guys and your welcome." The woman said. They all continued to stare at stellar dead body. "Oh no guys, she doesn't look so go." She joked, Marvin started glaring at her.

"Who do you think you are?" he shouted.

"It's common courtesy, you intrados yourself first." She continued to make jokes seeing how upset Marvin was.

"Marvin, get a hold of yourself before you got do something stupid." The leader said sounding calm.

"Raiden she just killed stellar."

"And here I thought you guys didn't give a damn about other."

"Shut alight!" Raiden put his hand on Marvin shoulder.

"Calm down, she's trying to get in your head. She's obviously not from this village, no one here can fight. We knew that before we got here."

"So why are you here, what reason do you have to fight us?" she shrugged her shoulder.

"Maybe I wanted to avenge these, maybe I killed that girl on self-defense, or maybe I'm just bored." She chuckled "which one makes the most sense to you right now?"

Jarrod took out an arrow and aimed at her head, unfortunately Marvin tried to attack her forced her to move out of the way. Marvin swung his sword but she ducked to avoid it and then jumped back. Before she completely regained her balance Marvin tried to stab her, to dodge it she spun around him like a ballet then cut him on the back but only deep enough to kill him.

"By the way, my name's Tira" Marvin fell ground.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tira kick him while he was trying to get up.

Raiden took sword out his sword and attacked Tira trying to get her away from Marvin; sadly his strategy was in her favor. She knew she had to kept moving or Jarrod might get a lucky shot so she started back up, she quickly realized they that only aim for the vital organs but the attacks make the them vulnerable if dodged or blocked correct. She parried his final and made him back up a few step and went in for the kill but Jarrod had shot an arrow forcing her to move. He continued to fire arrows but she kept dodging. Marvin finally go up and both him and Raiden attacked Tira together, she stood her ground blocking their and attacks waiting for an opening. She had a feeling that Jarrod was going to fire again so she jumped back; the other two had done the same. Seeing the opportunity she had dashed up to Marvin and cut him across his chest, she cut much deeper than the first time. He fell on the ground once again, because of the pain he could get back up. Tira made sure that the wound wasn't big to kill him right away but wasn't too little so he could keep fight. Her plan was for him to bleed to death, unfortunately he couldn't do her favorite part and him die because Jarrod started to firing arrows again. She kept moving so he could get a clear shot, after the seventh shot the anchor notices he only had two arrows left. Raiden realized that Tira had already found out his attack Patten. Think over what to do he took out one of the draggers on his belt and designed to just go for it. He swung his sword to attempt to cut off her head but she ducked then quickly moved her left behind his and tripped him causing him to fall on his back. Jarrod had a clear shot at Tira's head, when she point her ring blade directly above Raiden's neck and placed her foot on top of his chest then looked at the Jarrod. She didn't say anything, she just smiled at him. He could tell just by looking at her she was daring him to release the arrow; if he did then she'll kill Raiden. The she was extreme fast so this might be his only chance to kill her, but if he missed then Raiden will have died for nothing. It could be worst then that what if he hits Raiden instead. Raiden was also thinking over his options, he knew Tira more skilled then he was so he had to think of a way to outsmart her. Tira moved the ring blade a few inches away from his neck, before Raiden could move she quickly swung her arm to the right decimating his head. Furious Jarrod fire the arrow Tira move out of the way in time. He stopped to morn over his friends, Marvin, Staller, and Raiden and he did nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by Tira's laughing; the smile on her face was the same smile she had when she dared him earlier. The smile unset him so much but had one arrow left so he had to calm down and think. His sword skills not that good and If he fires it from his position she would just doge it, so he had to get close. He backed up a few steps to a running start then jumped off the cottage. While he was in the air he took out his last arrow and prepared to shot it. He let go of the string as soon as he had it pointed at her head. Tira ran as fast as she could to were was on land, spun around in a circle just in time to avoid the arrow then kept running. Jarrod try to take out his sword to defend himself, but Tira had kicked in the stomach kick hard enough him fall against the house he was just on top of. He tried to get up then looked at Tira. She waved her arm back then threw her ring blade at him, Jarrod was unable to move out and the ring blade cut him in half. Tira looked at the four of the dead bodies and was completely disappointed on how they weren't a challenge at all then she was about their personae's. They seem to have care about other a lot exacted the leader, also he had no blood one his weapons but the others did; like this was some sort of test or something.

"_It probable nothing to worry about" she_ thought to herself.

As she was about to get her ring blade out of the door that it got stuck in when she had thrown it, she heard something behind her. When she turned around there was nothing there but the fruit market that was completely empty. She walked over to the market but still saw nothing, and then she notice a barrel that saw in front of a corner next to the market. At first she was going to look in the barrel then she pause for seconds then designed to move it entirely and saw a little boy. He was culled in a ball, he had short black hair, torn cloths and had dried up blood on the right side of his face .he looked at up Tira.

"Peek a boo" She said with a grin.

"Please don't hurt me. Please" he said sounding terrified, Tira rounded her eyes.

"You're not worth killing."

She turned around to were her ring blade was and when to go it, as she reached out her hand to pull it out of the door. Then Coulson threw one of his daggers at tira, by the she realized it was too late dodged. Just as the dragger was to hit her, the boy had gotten out of the corner and grabbed the dragger by the held. He looked at Coulson then threw it back him; the assassin was so in shock on how fast the boy was that the dodged it. The impale him fall on the as soon as the blade touch him.

"_How did that kid do that? How did even rum over here without me hearing him? _ Tira walked over to Coulson to see if he was really dead. The dragger was thrown strait at his heart. She pulled it out of his chest, looked at the kid then smiled.

"Looks like I was wrong, maybe you are wroth kill." She walked back to where he was. "Now why would you save me?" tira moved closer to him and he fell on ground while he was backing up.

"I-I don't know my body just move" she crouched down.

"You do know I can kill you right now, right?" asked in a low tone.

"Please, Please don't."

He looked like he was about to cry which only made her laugh. She thought it was completely on how wimpy he was, though it was remarkable on how he saved her. He doesn't look like much but he's strong and fast. Also he didn't even try to run while Tira was thinking all this to herself; he obviously is a survivor of some sort. After give it some thought she finally deign so to go with her idea.

"Kid, I want you to look around" he did what she said "there is no one but you and me, there is no food, and the houses are burning. If you here you'll die." She stood up and pulled her ring blade out of the door. "So you can stay here or you can come with me."

The boy looked around once more, and then looked at Tira. She reached her hand out to help him up. He thought about his chooses then grab Tira's hand.

* * *

Tira gather up 5 arrows that Jarrod used and took his bow and quiver then gave them all to the boy. They left the village for fire got too bad for them. See how there was nothing left to do Tira design to go back to Ostrheinsburg Castle. As they walked in the forest Tira notice that the boy was having trouble keeping up.

"Come on kid, I don't wait for just anyone and you're not one those people."

"Sorry" he said trying to go faster.

"How old are you?" she asked without looking at him.

"I don't know." Tira raised her left eyebrow

"How do you not how old are?" the boy shrugged

"I'm sorry, I just don't." he said sound ashamed

"Okay, then what's your name?"

"Ken" Tira signed.

"At least you don't have one of those long names that take forever to remember." She said sound disappointed

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Sorry" he said once more.

Tira looked back at him and he started backing up. They walked for about five minutes not saying a work to each other for about five. Tira stopped walking notice that it was going to get dark soon.

"MS, Is something wrong?" she turned around and looked at him.

"Tira, my name is Tira, call me that." She smiled at him.

"O-okay" he tried not to look her in the eyes.

"Are scare of me, or are you just shy around girls?" He started to blush, and then Tira pinched his cheeks. "Aw, poor baby." Ken slapped her hand.

"I'm not a baby!" Tira giggled.

"We're going to sleep here tonight."

"Okay"

He took off the quiver and placed it against a tree along with bow then sat under the tree. Tira sat under the tree across from ken. It didn't take long for the kid to fall asleep, she just so just stare at the moon and until she did the same. When it was morning Tira woke up before ken did, she watched him sleep and a dark thought came across her mind.

_Why haven't I killed this kid yet? _ She thought.

She stared at him for a little longer then stood up. She reached down to her shoe and pulled the knife that was used to kill Coulson, and then she walked over to where ken was asleep. She had the blade two inches away from his throat then moved it closer and closer, just when she was about to cut his throat open her hand started shaking and she could make it stop. She glanced at her hand then looked back at the boy's face. There was something bugging her about him but she couldn't figure it out. She careful put the knife back in her shoe then when to get her ring blade.

"Kid, wake up." After she picked up her ring blade she saw he was still asleep so she started to shake him.

"Can I sleep a little longer?"

"No, now come on."

Tira found a lake later on and tried determinate how clean was.

"Tira are we doing here?"

"We're going to take a bath." She dropped her ring blade on the ground.

"Wait, What?" Tira started to take off her pants.

"Close your eyes." She ordered without looking at him. He closed his eyes and Tira took off her pants shoe gloves and shirt (if you can really call it that.) then got in the water. She walk farer and farer in the water in tell it reach her shoulder. "You can look now. "First ken looked at her cloth then her.

"Um, okay. How long are you going to take?" He asked nervously.

"Get in here."

"What?"

"I have a schedule to keep and I already said I'm not waiting for you." Ken didn't move, and then tira rolled her eyes. "Look I'm closing my eye." She covered her faces with her hands turned around like she was mocking him or something.

Ken sign then got undress. When tira hear him get in the water she started washing herself with her arms, he tried to keep his distance from Tira to make it less awkward as possible. Ken then started washing arms then his shoulder sand then his armpits.

"So what happen to parents?" She asked boldly

"They died when I was a baby."

"You remember that?"

"Not exactly, it's hard to explain but every time I try to think of my parents all I see is these white flashes. And when I sleep at night I see the flashes but I can hear my mother crying and I can also feel my father's pain. The only time it didn't happen was last night, I don't why though." Tira turn her head to look at him. "Anyway judging by what I hear and feel it was obvious they, so I've had to be alone all my life. I survived any way I could, I never killed. Yesterday was the first time I ever took a life."

"I wanted to know about your parents, I didn't ask you for a recap on your life" ken was complexly silent until he felt tira grab the top of his head.

"Tira, what are you doing?"

"Don't move." She looked on the right side of his face where the blood was, then ripped off a piece of his shirt and use it as a rag to wash his face. After she scrubbed the blood of his face she washed his back. "Alright, now get dressed."

"Okay."

* * *

"Tira, where are we going now?" he asked as they continued walking in the forest.

"We're going to get you some new cloths." Ken looked what he was already wearing

"Why?"

"You look like you're wearing bunch of old towels." She walked by a tree and place behind some bushes. "Leave the bow and arrow s here." He did what she told him them they headed for the nearest town. When they got to the town tira told ken to go a store and wait for her, while he was waiting tira had disappeared in a crowd of people. Eventually he saw a crow fly into the crowd twice, before he could try to figure out what was going he saw tira going back to we're he was. When they when inside of the store tira pick out yellow pair of pants, a red care taker suit, and a blue dueler jacket after that she toss a small bag of coins at the owner of the shop and they left town. After they made it back to where they left their weapons tira told to change his cloths behind some bushes. "How does it feel?" He moved around to see how comfortable it.

"It feels good, I guess." He was a little curious on where did she get the money from, then a crow landed on Tira's shoulder. He thought about it for a then realize that it same bird he saw earlier. "_It must have taken money from someone else and given it to her._" "Hey Tira, why did you pay for these, why didn't you just kill the man."

"I thought I should keep a low profile." She started stretching and the crow flied away.

"Do you always try doing that in public?"

"Why so this important?"

"It's not, sorry." She picked up her ring blade.

"Come on, we're going to find something to eat." As they continued walking ken kept thinking about her intentions. She could have picked a fight back there and probable could have killed everyone, was she scare that he couldn't defend himself? He has a bow and arrow but doesn't any idea how to use it. Why she give if a bow and arrows in the first place? How does she plan to keep him alive?

"This doesn't make any sense?"

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Tira prepared she didn't hear him and kept walking. After a few step ken stopped walking. "Hey tira" she turned around to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" tira raised her left eye brow "you bought me cloths, wash my back and face, and you didn't kill me. Why? There has to be a reason?" She signed.

"Well to be honest" she paused to think her words over. "When I look at you I see" she stopped again "you ask too many question! Let's go, we're leave." She turned back around

"Okay, sorry." He put his head down and followed her. While they were walking she thought over what she was going to say to him.

"_When I look at you I see a little brother."_

* * *

I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes.


End file.
